Complicated
by xKitty-Kura
Summary: ThiefShipping. Bakura doesn't like Marik, does he? Of course not, it would just make things...complicated. SUCKY SUMMARY I KNOW! Oneshot.


**A/N Hi everybody! This is just a 'try-out' fic, if you want to call it that…I just want to try out a new genre of writing, if I'm not good tell me, make me cry if you have to! Tell me how to get better!**

**(When words are usually in **_**Italic, **_**It might mean the person is thinking, texting, etc. Just take an educated guess depending on the situation!)**

Loud, impatient footsteps echoed through the empty apartment building.

_Where the hell is he?_

The tall figure stopped pacing almost immediately when he thought that sentence.

_Wait. Why do I even care? He can run into some drug dealer and get murdered for all I care!_

The man had a horror stricken expression now smacked on his face.

_Oh god, is he okay?_

He shook his head furiously and growled loudly to himself, sounding like an angry animal.

"Why do I even bloody care!" The man yelled aloud. He looked frustrated, but at what?

Himself?

Or was it the person he was worriedabout?

He let loose another growl and walked in the direction of a white, wooden door. It had several coats piled onto one another on a too small hanger, and shoes stacked underneath them. He punched the wall in anger and it made a loud _crack_.

"Why is it so bloody confusing?" He murmured silently to himself, his fist still on the surprisingly painful, wallpaper. The ghostly creature stayed in that position for a few minutes, although for him, time had stopped completely.

His fist slowly let go of the green wall and dropped to as far as his arms will allow. His head was forcefully brought up, to face an old, cracked mirror in front of him. He looked at his fist, it was bleeding.

_Shit_

He had punched a mirror, which now had small droplets of crimson liquid dabbed at some of the corners, and pieces of glass barely hanging on to the edge. The man, for some reason, began to smirk.

_I guess I'm stronger than I thought_

He began to look directly at the now cracked mirror.

The man looked quite young, about 18 years old, with long, messy hair sticking out at random places. His skin was a pale white, almost like a vampire's, and dark brown, piercing eyes.

The man let out a long sigh of defeat.

_I guess I better look for him_

So he quickly snatched a black trench coat of the handle, making nearly the rest of the coats fall to the ground. But he didn't care; he wasn't much of a clean freak anyway. He stormed out the door, grabbing a mobile phone and viciously pressing the buttons attached to it.

'_Where the bloody hell are you!'_

He clicked send, not caring how rude or downright mean it sounded.

He stared at the metal contraption for a few seconds, before stuffing it inside. He began to walk carelessly in random directions, hoping that this was the way to the person he was looking for. He just walked like this for a while, a worried but also an 'I-don't-care-about-anything' expression, and then began to think to himself again.

_He is such an idiot!_

_But you love him, don't you?_

_Shut up!_

_No._

_Great, I'm arguing with myself!_

_Like you do things that are any less weird._

_Just shut up now!_

_Make me!_

_I don't like him! I'm not even sure if I'm gay!_

_But I thought you were!_

To be honest, Bakura can't remember the last time he was actually attracted to another female. Maybe in Ancient Egypt when he was the ruthless king of thieves?

_Even if I was, I wouldn't even care for him!_

_But he's your friend!_

A loud beeping noise disrupted him from his thoughts.

He quickly pulled out the phone in his pocket, which was vibrating in his palm. The male pressed the buttons of the small mobile phone, almost snapping them all in his tight grasp.

"_Im just walkng home calm down I will be ther soon!"_

He seemed to smile at this badly written text, and he texted back.

_While you are there learn to use proper grammar and spelling, you look stupid using those lazy text language things._

He walked back to the house, which took quite a while since he walked slower and slower because of the text messages he kept receiving.

_U dont use text message talk?_

_Wow…you only just realised, you're dumber than I thought_

_Oh shut up! _

_I will when you learn to spell_

_I do no how 2 spell!_

_*know* I rest my case_

_That was 1!_

_*One*_

_Oh just piss off!_

_Ha, I might piss on your slutty midriff showing shirt_

_Its not slutti, its fashionable!_

He reached the house, only to find a very annoyed, tan boy sitting at the steps leading to his house.

"Where have you been?" The tanned boy accused. He had long sandy coloured hair, lavender eyes with either eyeliner or kohl under them, and both were narrowed angrily at the pale man standing before him.

"Looking for you, Marik I don't know why you are so upset, I was only about five minutes late!" He snapped. The boy now called Marik just pouted and crossed his arms, waiting for the male to open the door.

Marik hurried into the warm house, staring at the mess of coats on the floor.

"Bakura!"

The man, who was called Bakura, groaned loudly.

"Just let it go, will you Marik?" Bakura put his keys on the small counter near the entrance and threw his coat on the blonde boy's feet. Marik let out a small growl, but then quickly shrugged it off. The paler one, Bakura, sat on the red couch in the centre **(1) **of the next room and turned the TV on. Bakura switched through the channels, before slamming the remote down.

"There is nothing on, that's just _fucking _fantastic" He mumbled, sounding like a child having a tantrum.

Staring at the screen, he saw that he had stopped on a movie channel, and it was about to show '_Demons in the Dark'._

He smirked and called to Marik, who was in his room, trying to ignore the angry albino. With no reply, he ran up the stairs, the smirk still on his face. He knocked loudly on a purple painted door with an engraving:

_Marik's Room, Do __Not__ Come In! This means YOU Bakura! Evil plans being plotted!_

Bakura chuckled at this childish writing on an 18 year olds door, sometimes he wonders if he actually matured.

Probably not.

Still no reply, so Bakura yelled at him from across the door.

"Come on Marik, I just want to watch a movie, you'll like it!"

From the other side, Marik sat on his bed, wondering why Bakura had suddenly wanted to do something with him. That wasn't even remotely evil. Or was it?

He walked towards the door and opened it slowly.  
>"What kind of movie?"<p>

Bakura looked at the curious boy, and smirked even wider.

"Oh just a sappy love story about cute unicorns and they wear purple little tops…Like _you_!" Bakura grinned widely at Marik, who was now scowling at him.

"Enough with the sarcasm, not what is it _really_ about?" He folded his arms and pouted.

"I think it's a comedy?" Bakura questioned, not actually sure what genre it was.

_It had a corny, cliché name, so it must be a comedy! _

_Anything painful for other people is funny to you!_

Marik smiled. This made Bakura feel, happy. It wasn't the crazy kind of happy, like when he had killed someone and was laughing at their misfortune or happy that he had won the battle, but just plain happy.

But he quickly shrugged it off.

"I'll watch it then, with you" Marik had a soft, pleasing voice that wanted Bakura to just reach out and kiss him, but he didn't, because he didn't like him of course.

So they both headed downstairs, Marik going into the kitchen, finding something they could snack on while watching the 'comedy'.

Bakura sat on the couch, confused.

_I don't like him!_

_But you do, don't you?_

Bakura screamed loudly, making Marik nearly jump out of his skin.

"Bakura! What the hell is wrong with you?" Marik asked from the kitchen, too scared to walk over to him in case he attacked him or something.

"Uh…yeah, I just uh…" Bakura stumbled at these words, not sure how to explain why he had just randomly screamed for no apparent reason whatsoever.

_Just say you like him for god's sake!_

"I hurt myself" Bakura mentally slapped himself for saying that unbelievable lie; he was beginning to sound pathetic!

But Marik believed anyway, he was always a little gullible. **(2)**

"Well that's something! It takes a lot to hurt the almighty Touzoku-ou!" Marik told him, while holding a bowl of random sweets and candies.

Bakura said nothing, just stared at the tanned boy in front of him.

"So what is the movie called?" Marik asked, putting the bowl down at placing his hand on his hips.

Bakura quickly snapped out of his little trance and put on his best 'I-don't-care' face on again.

"This really corny film title, can't remember it though, it's probably a romantic comedy" Bakura said, sounding as emotionless as ever.

"Oh"

Marik sat next to Bakura and waited for the movie to start.

The title flashed at them both, looking like blood splattering on the screen. Marik look puzzled and confused.

_Didn't Bakura say this was a comedy?_

Marik just ignored it, and continued to watch the screen. Bakura, on the other hand, was looking as bored as anything.

_This going to be the worst rom-com ever!_

But then Bakura looked over at Marik, sitting next him and digging into the sweets.

_At least it's with him…_

His eyes widened with shock and then felt a small growl slide through his teeth.

_I don't like him, end of._

The pale pink blush on his cheeks proved otherwise.

But Marik was too oblivious too even notice the albino's strange behaviour.

His eyes were glued onto the screen, and watching the first scene of the movie. Marik shuddered slightly when he saw a possessed man start to strangle himself. With a steak knife in his hand, so that he would slit his throat as well.

"Didn't you say it was a comedy?" Marik asked, stuffing even more sweets into his mouth.

Bakura smirked.

"Isn't it?" The white haired man responded, with another question.

Marik's eyes widened, but then he slouched in his chair.

"You are positively crazy, 'Kura!" Marik laughed, a little nervous, but he tried to hide it.

Bakura turned his head to face Marik, and scowled.

"Don't call me '_Kura_" He snapped, but then turning his head again to watch the movie.

The stayed in silence for about 20 minutes, Bakura interested in the movie and all of its violence and blood.

But Marik was quivering with fear as he watched another helpless victim being torn apart by some sort of demon.

"This is some movie, huh?" Bakura looked at the scared Egyptian, and was amused by his shuddering and his attempt to hide behind a red pillow.

Marik just nodded, not even moving his head from the screen, too scared to look away. Bakura watched him in interest, but then quickly turned back from him, knowing Marik won't respond.

"You don't have to watch it, you know?" Bakura crossed his arms, and hoping that Marik will talk to him. Marik remained silent, frozen in fear.

This was getting Bakura frustrated, so he shook Marik roughly. This made Marik scream and fall into Bakura's lap.

Bakura raised his arms in surprise, and another pale pink blush appears on his cheeks. Bakura secretly liked the boy cling onto him, but he was confused why.

Marik quickly pulled away and a deep red blush was appearing on his face.

"Oh my god! I-I'm…I'm sorry" Marik bowed his head low in pure embarrassment. Bakura felt a tiny bit of guilt when he saw Marik like this, he wasn't the loud, annoying, midriff exposing, childish Marik that was usually there, but it was the shy, scared Marik that Bakura didn't like, not one bit.

Because it wasn't the Marik he fell in love with. Bakura didn't even try to brush off the fact that he _might_ like Marik even more than a friend.

Because Bakura did like having Marik around, even with every annoying text he sent, or every failed mission that had trying to murder the Pharaoh and his midget Hikari and his absolute stubbornness. Bakura was happy to have another person who somewhat cared about him.

So, without thinking, Bakura reached his arms down to Marik a pulled his head up to face his, so close that they could almost kiss each other.

But they won't of course; it would make their, _friendship_, complicated.

_I could just kiss him, right now._

_I thought that you said you didn't like him?_

_Well, I respect him and everything it's just-_

Marik's voice stopped him from thinking, again.

"Bakura?" Marik looked confused why Bakura was suddenly being so gentle, and kind.

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed" Bakura told him, "It was quite a scary movie" Bakura smirked.

Marik's eyes turned from a confused state into a happy one.

"Thanks, 'Kura!" Marik reached out to hug Bakura, which Bakura hesitated, but then gladly accepted the gesture. They stayed in a warm embrace for a good two minutes, before returning into their sitting positions.

"Hey, Bakura?" Marik asked, and Bakura just responded with a grunt.

"Why were you late to open the door for me, you know, when I was waiting outside there?" Bakura's eyes opened, wide and stared at the screen.

_Oh crap! I can't let him know I was looking for him, he might think I…care for him!_

_I thought you did?_

_I don't! Well, I do! But, I don't really-_

_Oh shut up for once! Just admit that you're in love!_

Bakura didn't know what to say, not to Marik, or to his inner self. He turned to Marik, who was looking at Bakura, waiting for an answer.

"I was, looking for you" Bakura sighed in defeat.

"I was worried about you, I began to think you were being killed or something!" Bakura was sounding like a pathetic lover when he told the Egyptian this.

But Marik didn't care.

"Okay" Marik responded, in an emotionless voice.

Bakura lost it.

"_Okay?_ Is that all you can say!" Bakura yelled, while Marik returned to his shocked state.

"I basically just screamed out that I was worried for you and that I bloody love you-" Bakura shut up. He looked at the ground, and then at Marik, who looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Bakura?" Marik's arm went to rest upon on Bakura's shoulder, and Bakura chucked it away.

Marik stared, dumbfounded but then put his hand back on the albino's shoulder. "It's okay Bakura" Marik sounded as reassuring as he could be, it might have sounded like he was mocking him if this was the first time meeting him, but to Bakura, it was, kind.

"I, I actually kind of like you as well" Marik stuttered, a pink blush forming on his cheeks, and a shy smile on his face.

Bakura froze.

"But, I think we should just wait for a little while, you know?" Marik was hoping Bakura wouldn't take this the wrong way; it's not that Marik wasn't ready yet; he wanted more time to just be friends with Bakura for a little while longer.

Bakura smiled. Not a smirk or an evil grin, but a happy smile.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Bakura sat back in his chair, watching the rest of the movie.

Bakura didn't care about not being able to kiss Marik; at least he could still wreak havoc with him, and they could make other lives miserable to their hearts content. And that was good enough for him.

**A/N**

**UGH**

**I really think I sucked at this! Please tell me how I did! I tried to make their relationship a little bit canon but a little bit abridged as well **

**1: Since I'm from England/Australia, I will write centre instead of center. **

**2: I don't actually think that he is gullible; I just added it for some reason.**

**REVIEW OR I WILL REVIEW IT FOR YOU! MWHAHAHA!**


End file.
